Stupid World
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: A Vampire Willow is on the loose in Sunnydale Prime. What ever will she get herself and the Scooby gang into?
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING:** Vamp Willow/Other, Dawn, Buffy

**SUMMARY: **A Vampire Willow is on the loose in Sunnydale Prime. Whatever will she get herself and the Scooby gang into?

**SETTING:** A slightly alternate version of Season 7.

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **AU, language, slanguage, character death, femslash and general wackiness.

* * *

**Stupid World**

_by Eris © 2003 — All rights reserved._

Giles shuddered as he fell to his knees. The weather raged, wind whipping like invisible enforcers threatening to topple him the rest of the way to the ground. He stared at her, his eyes riddled with disbelief and a look of deep deep disappointment spread across his face. Clutching at his neck to stop the crimson geyser, the crystal fell to the ground.

She just stared back coldly, defiant against the end, a satisfied sneer growing ever wider and began to suck at her bloodied fingers. Suddenly her expression contorted into one of disgust and she sputtered and spat. "Uch, just as I suspected, bitter and stale."

"NOOOoooooo!" Sounded from across the park barely a whisper above the roiling chaos.

Willow swung round spying the Slayer and her merry band of white hats then turned and gazed down at the dying Watcher again. Holding back her flying hair, she gave him a look of mock excitement, condescension steeping her tone. "Look, Rupie, it's your cavalry." Her face fell and she pursed her lips a moment then began to shake her head. "Tsk tsk, awwww, but they're too late." Walking over to him, she kicked him square in the chest, pushing him onto his back in the dirt. "There, that's a better vantage point. I almost envy you. I couldn't have done better myself." Lifting her head, she peered across the heaving grounds at the slowly approaching good guys just in time to dodge a bolt from Buffy's crossbow. "Valiant to the end." She sighed. "The very end." Staring down at him again, his gasping and gurgling beginning to wane, she stomped a heavy boot onto his chest and he groaned. "Don't poop the party old man, hang in there it's almost over. Revel in your handiwork. I would, but I have places to go, people to terrorize." She removed her foot, stepped away and picked up the discarded crystal. Placing it in her palm she held her hand out and it began to glow. The air in front of her shimmered and a portal opened amid the turmoil. Raising her voice above it, she continued to torment him. "Smile, Rupert, and focus your mind on the fact this is all your fault. You fucked up. You killed them. You killed her. You killed your world." She headed towards the portal but stopped before setting a foot through and turned back once more shouting, "And, you let me get away."

The Scooby gang arrived just as Willow backed into the portal. "Toodles."

Buffy lunged for her but struck some sort of invisible barrier.

Willow smiled and waved at them from the other side, smugly taunting her with the crystal.

Buffy snarled and fought against the force field then became distracted by the cries of her comrades and the upheaval of nature increasing exponentially around her.

Willow watched her abandon her attack and return to the downed Watcher falling to her knees to cradle him. The ground around them began to shake and great hunks of earth were now being torn up and flung into the air, into the mix. Too abruptly, the portal closed and her voyeur fest ended. "Aw, nuts." She really really wanted to see it end. "Oh well." Sighing she remembered why she gave up on watching television. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain emanating from her palm. "OUCH!" The crystal was hot, burning her flesh. Then a quick pop and the light was extinguished. Dropping it, she shook her hand to relieve the sting then blew on it. Eyeing her palm she frowned at the wound but it wasn't bad, be healed again in no time.

Looking down at the grass, she nudged the crystal with the toe of her boot then bent down and tapped at it with her fingers, testing its temperature. It was cold now, so she picked it up again, examining it. It was black and slightly cracked reminding her of a burnt out fuse or light bulb. 'Hmmm, tweedy man never mentioned this was a possible one way trip. Damn.' She thought she was free now, free to travel the alternate universes tra la la. So what? Was she stuck here? And what was _here_? What if this world sucked, or worse, was _worse_ than where she just came from? Shit. What if Gilesy screwed her after all? Planned the whole thing?

She looked about at her surroundings for the first time. It didn't look any different from _her_ Sunnydale. It was the square, it was quiet and dark, but it was cold, or rather colder. Oh well, this was home _—_ for now. 'Til she could check it out, see if she liked it, see if she could make it livable, or figure a way outta this dump.

Willow placed the crystal into her pocket and headed out in the direction she knew downtown to be. As she walked, she took in the smells and sounds noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly her stomach growled and she jumped before she fully realized it was just her. Putting a hand on it to quiet it, she thought back trying to remember when she last fed. Those damn white hats had been after her nonstop for days and she had ignored her needs to stalk the Watcher awaiting the perfect moment to obtain her prize and steal his victory.

Well, it looked like a good filling meal was the first order of the night then to find someplace less of the frigid. Man, if she knew it was gonna be this cold she woulda stolen the old windbag's stupid jacket. He certainly didn't need it. Hindsight was a bitch.

Willow continued to walk lost in thoughts of her new situation when someone jumped out from behind a stand of foliage at her.

"Hey, Wil."

She spun on her heel. 'Shit, the Slayer!' She tensed in anticipation of her attack.

Yet she didn't attack. She just stood there. Hands thrust deep into her pockets, calmly, goofily smiling at her. "See anything remotely suspicious?"

Willow's mind froze along with her body at her casuality and all that came tripping off her tongue was a faltering, "Um, nope."

Buffy turned and peered over her shoulders at the darkened park. "So far I've only seen two cats, a big oily rat and Barney the drunk sleeping it off at his usual near the caretaker's shed. Guess even the big bads are seeking a bit o' the ol' warmth tonight." She sighed and pulled a hand from her pocket.

Willow's eyes went wide when she saw it held a stake and she adjusted her stance.

Buffy however, just yawned and scratched her head with the stake continuing her thought. "I'm thinking of calling it a night." She moved closer and Willow tensed again taking a slow step back. Throwing her other arm around the redhead's shoulder, she hugged her. "What say we head on over to The Bronze and find something or someone to nip this chill in the bud?"

Never taking her eyes off the weapon Willow replied automatically. "Um, 'kay."

Releasing her, she linked their arms leaning on her and was about to head off when a sudden rustle could be heard from the nearby bushes followed by a series of low growls. Buffy frowned. "Shoot. Can't us gals ever have some fun? Hang here. Duty calls," and off she dashed into the darkness.

If Willow would have had a still active heart, it would have been pounding like a jackhammer. What the fuck was that? The Slayer hanging all over her like they were bestest buds, and stupid her, so shocked she didn't even try to kill her. She had the perfect opportunity to drive the stake right through her damn skull but did nothing. 'Okay, you eyeglass cleaning freak, what alternate Hell have you sent me to?' She didn't wait to find out. Becoming one with the darkness, she made herself scarce watching from a safe distance as the Slayer fought a demon eventually dusting it.

All at once from the other side of the park a person came running up. "Buffy! Buffy!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar. Looking closer she saw it was... herself. For but a moment she was shocked, then the derr factor and of courses kicked in to her science major brain. Her other self seemed agitated and the Slayer was none the wiser that she had just left her over here and yet she was now coming from the opposite direction…and damn, in a nice warm jacket too. Willow grumbled to herself but kept watching. Her words seemed to upset the slayer and it wasn't long before the two raced off hand in hand at break neck speed.

'Well, well, well, such a hurry. Off to save the day again from the night. Or rather, pound another poor demon who just wanted a good dinner. Choices, choices. What to do? Follow the Slayer or find dinner?' and speaking of dinner her stomach gurgled again. 'No, plenty of time to play follow-the-Slayer later.' She needed food and soon wasn't soon enough.

Willow made her way to the edge of the main drag and as expected, it was abundant with victims. Still, she stuck to the shadows, the possibility the Slayer had finally figured it out or was up ahead somewhere playing with her head. As she crept down the alley past a series of dumpsters, she heard movement behind her.

"What's the matter, you lost, Red?" A female voice called out seductively.

Turning about she looked up and in her best innocent human tone answered. "You don't know the half of it. First, I was there, now I'm here. And it's really chilly and I don't have a jacket..."

"Aw, sounds like you've had a hell of a night." The woman closed in on her with an inviting smile. "Too bad, coz it just got worse." Then suddenly creeched out and grabbed her by the shoulders with a menacing hiss.

Willow looked at her unimpressed, rolled her eyes, and put on her own game face. Grabbing the woman's wrist, she snapped it back violently with a deep growl. "Yeah, I guess it did, but not for me." Snatching her by the neck, she raised the other vampire off its feet. "Give me a reason." She said with a brutal squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She pleaded struggling beneath the iron grip.

"Sorry? Sorry's not good enough. Take off the jacket." She ordered.

The vamp complied handing it to her.

"Nice. Who'd you steal it from?" She commented, but before the woman could answer, she crossed to the dumpsters dropping the jacket and rummaging about pulling out the first sharp object she found and dusting her. "Doesn't matter. Mine now." 'One less imbecilic minion to have to train,' she thought picking up the jacket and brushing it off. Trying it on it was a bit large but warm was warm.

Popping out of the alley now Willow strolled down the street trying to blend in with the crowds searching for the perfect prey. So many to choose from, it was almost like a dream. Her hunger pangs returned and she felt her mouth begin to water.

"Willow! What happened?" A young girl on the sidewalk shouted at her in shrill accusatory tones.

A sneer began curling on her lip as she advanced intending to chastise her for her insolence.

"Did you forget?" She placed her hands on her hips, "You totally forgot didn't you?"

Her squeaky voice was highly irritating to her sensitive ears but she was intrigued with her extreme familiarity and as she neared, she could smell something strange about this little one. Shrugging it off she decided she was much better suited for a simple dinner than simply dead, so for now, she played along. "Forget?"

"The mooovie? At eight. You promised." She whined. Then paused as a new thought entered her mind. "Did something come up on patrol with Buffy?"

'The Slayer!' She attempted to hide her expression of surprise. That's what she smelled on her. 'This little one knows the Slayer.' She tried to read her but to no avail.

"More unexpected..." She looked around to see if anyone was listening then whisper spelled. "V-A-M-P-S?"

Blindsided by the cryptic, Willow almost laughed aloud, "Very unexpected." She nodded harboring a sly grin.

The girl then tilted her head staring at her, "You okay? You don't look well."

She thought fast, "Patrolling with Buffy, hard."

The girl frowned melancholy, "I wouldn't know. I don't suspect she'll ever let me go with her." Dawn checked her watch. "We've missed the start." Looking up at her with puppy dog eyes she appealed, "It being a school night you wouldn't consider...?"

Willow just stared blankly an uncommon sterness emanating from her eyes.

"Noooo, I guessed not." She took it to mean. "Okay, let's go home. I'm always open to more of the wild unending wackiness of studyage."

"Home." Willow echoed. 'I live with this little one? Okay, this could be interesting. Or at least warm and tasty.'

Dawn unwittingly took her arm and Willow cautiously let her lead. Together they strolled away from the main drag the girl babbling incessantly the entire way. Once at the house she fumbled with the door. "Stupid lock. Xander was supposed to fix this." She struggled with the key and pushed at the door, shouldering it a few times, 'til it finally popped open.

Willow hung back near the stairs. The girl expected her to enter but she couldn't. How to get an invite without rousing suspicion?

Inside Dawn removed her coat and scarf hanging them on the hook. She turned around, to continue her rant at Willow but she wasn't there. She was still outside letting the chill in. "Willow, the few nights of the year it's actually cold doesn't imply I wanna catch one. Stop fooling around and come inside already." She yelled and yanked her into the foyer.

Willow was totally caught off guard by the girl's actions but before she could resist she was inside. She was sure she'd hit that invisible barrier, but no, it was enough, did the trick. No fuss, no muss and she was inside. She looked about with a crooked grimace. 'Oh God. How suburbsy.' Then she detected the scent, or rather scents of the Slayer and herself, yet different _—_ alive.

"What do you want to eat?" Dawn hollered already in the kitchen.

Breaking her trance, she smirked knowingly heading towards her voice. 'You kitty.'

"I'll throw in some Hot Pockets." She rummaged in the freezer.

Willow put on her game face and advanced on her.

"You should see if Becca wants something too."

She stopped in her tracks, face reverting, "Becca?" 'Someone else in the house?' She breathed in again only couldn't pick out anything specific. The house, this kitchen, reeked of live. People, demons and even some deadlike folk.

Dawn turned, "I'll put 'em all in, if she doesn't want any Buffy will eat them when she gets home."

Willow's mind spun with activity. 'This was the Slayer's friend, the Slayer's house and _she_ lived _with_ the Slayer. This was definitely one fucked up backwards world. The sound of the microwave beeping brought her back to reality. She watched the girl remove and plate the food between declarations of "ow" and "hot" then shove it at her with a "Here." She sniffed at it. It was greasy and nasty smelling.

"I've got a few chapters of American History to finish so, I guess I'll call it a night." She grabbed a soda from the fridge, "I hope Becca can catch up on her rest tonight." Smiled at her shamefaced and winked, "Night." Then headed for the stairs.

Willow stood there holding the plate. 'Weird now.' What should she do? If she left now she could avoid the obvious eventual confrontation with the Slayer 'til she was better oriented, but if she stayed, she might be able to set up an ambush.

As she stood, debating her plight the phone rang and the answering machine picked up. "Becca, hey, it's me. Tell Dawnie I'm sorry I stood her up tonight, or... Dawnie... if this is you, sorry, but something uber important came up. Buffy and I have to take care of it now, no option of waiting. We'll tell you all about it when we get back. No worries, okay? I love you, sweetie. You too, Dawn. Be back before you know it. What? Oh, okay. Dawnie, Buffy says if you blow off school in the morning she'll ground your behind 'til you're Giles' age. Gosh, Buff, that's a little rough dontcha think? Okay, well, bye you guys."

Willow smiled and hit the erase button. This changed all the rules. She felt the hollow in her stomach shifting, looked at the plate, then up to the ceiling. Dinner beckoned. Hunger and the option of a killer floorshow won out. She'd stay.

Reaching the top of the stairs she looked around, the girl moved about in her room, the door slightly ajar. She heard the faint sound of a stereo and her humming. Another room was dark; looking past it, into it it was empty. This one. This room here was closed but she could smell it. Her scent, or rather her double's permeated the area along with another. Intrigued she opened the door to the bedroom and stuck her head in. The room was small, bright and cheery. 'Ugh, ugly minty green stripes.' She shook her head and closed the door behind her. Over in the bed she spied a tousle of dark hair, 'that must be this Becca person herself and the hors d'oeuvre mentioned. Guess we'll start there.' She was positioned on her side, the bed sheet neatly tucked below her waist gently flowing over her behind revealing her bare back and it. The art. Willow's brow furrowed and she blinked in confusion. Surely this world's her didn't do that, or did she? Why would someone have her name on them? Unless? Kinksville. "Happy birthday to me." She dropped the plate on the dresser.

Becca stirred, pulling the sheet up as she rolled over on her back. Spying Willow she smiled a tender drowsy smile and blithely reached out her hand, "I missed you." She tapped the mattress then held up her hand again beckoning.

Willow took in the face, 'Pretty.' Then advanced slowly, hesitantly taking the hand and sitting on the bed. This might be easier than she thought.

"Cold out?" She questioned pulling her hand close kissing it and seductively sucking on her fingertips. "Come here." She tugged at her. "Let me warm you up."

Was that an order? Willow quirked an eyebrow and curled her lip warily attempting to pull away but Becca held her tight. She sneered at the sudden entrapment and they engaged in a mini tug of war/stare down, Becca pursing her lips and enticing 'til Willow relaxed and both smugly shared the same libidinous thoughts. Willow reached out stealing the sheet slowly, teasing it down eager to take in the offering of bare flesh hiding beneath.

Becca, elated, snuggled back into the pillow putting her free hand up next to her head. Releasing Willow, she ran the other over her thigh, up her abdomen, up to the top of her pants, curling her fingers inside to caress the flesh and tug at the garment, "I need you." She purred.

'Need?' No one had ever said that to her. Fear. Hate. Hurt. They were the norm. This, it felt strange, but if she was game, let the game begin. She released the sheet and quickly removed her jacket and boots and climbed onto the bed wrinkling her nose greedily. The girl shifted and chuckled excitedly. 'Finally, some fun on this stupid world.' Seductively crawling on her hands and knees towards the prone girl, she straddled her, eased up her body and hovered there. Leaning down she brushed up against the girl's face running her lips over her jugular feeling her dinner mere millimeters away and breathed deep. Pulling up suddenly, she met the girl's eye with a childlike pout. "You're a werebaddie."

Becca grinned and ran her hands up Willow's legs to grab the pants top once more, "The baddest." She said emphasizing it with a playful growl and a sharp jerk, then began working the buttons open.

"Wait," Willow snatched her hand not allowing her to undo the buttons. 'Was that comment swexy talk or serious talk?' Hors d'eouvre had made with the hintage earlier. The phone call, plus this one's provocative nature and back markings indicated beyond familiarity, possibly to... a couple, or at least coupling. So, was she, herself from here, taking on and riding hood with the biggest bad wolf on this world? Why not. If she were buds with the Slayer, it would make sense for her to surround herself with the best of the best as she did on her world, well, at least those best that fell in line. 'Hm, my wolf.' She liked the sound of that. It turned her on. She knew a thing or two about wolves, their ferocity, their loyalty, their stamina and once they found the right one, they were mates for life. If this were the case, this could be very interesting indeed. The Slayer would never see it coming from within her own house. 'How Shakespearean in drama would that be?' She stared at her tracing the features with her eyes and damned if she didn't love what she saw. 'I own a shiny new toy. At least something is right with this world.' Her double had the taste of a master. 'Time to take this model for a test drive.' "Who do you belong to, pretty?" She questioned.

"You." She replied with a dreamy gaze.

"Who?"

Her voice lowered steeped with seriousness. "You, Willow."

Sneering satisfactorily she leaned back on her hips and allowed her to proceed with the buttons while she freed herself of her top, then leaned forwards running her hands up the pale silky skin to her neck. "So soft." She commented and rolled onto the mattress next to her. Raising her knees she slipped the leather pants off and tossed them aside, then grabbed the girl, climbed on top of her and straddled her once more resuming her gentle touches.

The cool caresses caused Becca to abruptly sit up unable to keep from holding her any longer. She buried her face in her flesh running her hands over her back and descending to firmly grasp her buttocks pulling her in tight. Willow clutched at her but as Becca ran a trail of kisses up her chest her sleepy brain clicked into gear and suddenly realized something. 'No sound. Too cool. Smell off.' Disengaging she looked up at her really looking at her shockfaced. "You're not my Willow."

"Nope." The doppelgänger said using the playful little baby voice Willow sometimes did and began to grind her hips into the girl.

Confused Becca stopped her. Her mind swam with questions but all that came out was, "How-here?"

"Shhh. Questions bad." She snapped putting a finger to the girl's lips and starting again closing her eyes and leaning back to return to the moment.

Becca's bewilderment quickly changed to fear and fear to anger as worry for Willow, her Willow's safety, crept in. She instinctively grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her. "Where's my Willow? Where is she?"

"I dunno," She replied irritated by the distracting behavior, "she's out with the Slayer. They're probably looking for me right... this... second." She smirked gripping at her beginning yet again.

Her mind calmed somewhat, she was safe then, but she was still horribly confused. "Where'd you come from?"

VampWillow rolled her eyes, she was promptly becoming annoyed, "Stop with the stopping. Pooping the party," and attempted to nibble at her jaw line but Becca was having none of it.

Mustering her newly gained resolve, she asked sternly, "Why are you here?"

"You said you needed me." She teased employing the innocent tone again.

"Stop that." Becca ordered with another shake.

Willow suddenly eyed her evilly, cocked her head and affected a sour tone that matched her expression, "This is supposed to be fun. Annoyed now." She put on her game face, "Time to make it fun," and lashed out at her but Becca caught her hands with a low threatening growl. She was surprisingly strong, very strong. The thought 'serious talk' ran through her mind again and that maybe this might not have been the smartest of moves. The girl's eyes blazed. 'Oh yeah, she's mad now. Good job.' Okay, she needed to pacify her and quickly before this turned ugly and the hurt train pulled into Whompin' Time Station. Thinking fast she boldly changed tactics putting on the Willowcharm, reverting. "The other me said this was what you wanted?" She made with the poutyface and licked her playing on her affection for her double, hoping beyond hope she got it right. Gauging the look on the girl's face, she did. "After all, I came all this way..." She added saccharine to her evil brew, "...For you."

'Wait, what?' "Me?" Confusion ran rampant in Doc Martins, disorienting, taking her feet out from under her. 'She came here for me? No, this is a trick…but wait. No, she wouldn't. Then again after their fantasy talk? Did Willow get her for me as a present? No, she wouldn't. Would she? No.' But she was here and she was a vampire. A vampire licking on her neck. 'Oh God.' Slowly she released her grip on the vamp's wrists and stared into those all too familiar green eyes.

"Yes, pretty, you." She purred and played at her mouth sweeping her tongue along her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Relieved she made a mental note. 'Shit, no teasing the wolf.' She was definitely attached to her double. "Much better, see." She ran her hand down her chest to caress a breast. "Stop with the spastic and just enjoy the ride." Eeghads, did that just come out of her mouth? Yup, and it was working. She could feel the tense drain from her body. That pretty body. She wanted it. All at once, her stomach tightened, her hunger pangs reminding her of what she hadn't done yet tonight. So what now? If she tried to leave just now there may be trouble. This one might not let her and then alert Slayer to her existence. If she tried to feed off this one unwillingly she'd definitely have a big fight on her hands, possibly a fight to the dust. The hors d'eouvre was outside, but again, with this one on the awake now it wasn't likely she would just let her take her without a fight. There was always that _thing_ on the dresser. Gods, no. She'd starve first.

Suddenly she felt the wolfgirl touching her again, slowly, suspiciously. "We're exactly the same, pretty... well, almost."

"I know. Doppelgängers. Same yet different. Vampire, not vampire."

"Good. Very very bad." She snaked her arms around her and began to nibble at her whispering, "You wanna be bad, pretty?"

Becca brushed her lips up against her breast. "Been bad. Plenty bad. Good now." Then closed her eyes and ran her tongue around her nipple.

The vampire sucked in a breath to speak and using her innocent tone replied. "I bet. Show me. Show big bad Willow just how good you can be."

Becca clutched at her holding her firmly taking her petite breast into her mouth. Willow arched into her increasing the sensation then ran her hands slowly up and down her midsection eventually digging her nails into the girl's back.

Becca released her gasping at the sharp pain and snarled.

Willow then grabbed her face roughly pulling it up to meet her gaze. Emitting a low predatory growl, she kissed her hard thrusting her tongue deep into her mouth wanting to explore every part of her. The girl responded just as eagerly taking her in willingly. Suddenly Willow pulled back running her tongue over her teeth teasingly licking at her then took her bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it. Without warning, she lowered her fangs and bit down. Blood pumped from the incisions enticing their mouths with the familiar tinny taste. Willow lapped at it greedily stimulated by need and the flavor, unfortunately, the healing factor had already kicked in and the wounds ceased their outpour almost immediately. Sporting a perplexed expression, she released her to lick at her own lips in won­derment when Becca moved staining her face with a trail of kisses smearing traces of blood across her cheek onto her neck and up near her ear.

Frenzied by hunger, Willow excitedly shoved her back onto the mattress and crawled about hovering over her pinning her by the shoulders and began to grind against her once more. Becca grabbed at her buttocks pulling her in close. Willow then leaned in licking her collarbone working her way down to her chest. She flickered her tongue over her nipple teasing the sensitive flesh, taking it into her mouth and sucking hard. Cupping her breast, she then kissed her way around and bit down into the flesh for another taste.

Becca winced, the action triggering remembering. Once more, she was free to release the beast, all fear of turning her partner alleviated, and this Willow wasn't fragile either. Leaning up she grabbed her shifting slightly, her yellow eyes reflecting in the dim of the night lamp. Raking her nails downward, she scratched her shoulder open.

Willow growled in disapproval and attempted to pull away when the girl aggressively latched onto the wound coming up with her. She wasn't about to allow anyone that honor. Leaning back she fully intended to sink her fangs into her neck and end the game now, but no one had ever dared to be so brazen with her, much less open her flesh, and the machinations of her tongue felt good. Really good. She was surprised by herself and her feelings and instead, found herself throwing her head back and biting her own lip with delight. Caught up in the incredible new sensation she lurched forward dropping down on her, pressing her weight into her.

Next, taking one of her hands, she guided it downward running it over her sex, but no instruction was needed on the girl's part for this task. Amazed and satisfied with the action she then grabbed her shoulders again and jerked her about flipping them over and gasping at the impulsive forced stimulation.

Becca played at her neck now then worked her way down to lick at the sensitive area between her breasts. The girl was energetic kissing her way down her stomach nuzzling circles with her nose, exciting the flesh with varied pressures and the heat from her tongue and breath.

Willow hissed impatiently pushing her head downward thrusting her hips up to meet her.

Taking advantage of her enhanced state Becca undulated her tongue twisting and curling it as she had been taught, she knew Willow's body like a book and to the vamp's complete surprise she was steadily, methodically brought to the precipice but Becca refused to let her crest holding her there 'til she was writhing for release.

'Oh God, why didn't she have one of these on her world?' She thought, 'Hm, maybe she did?'

"I can keep you like this as long as I want." Becca announced huskily between motions.

The vamp didn't know how much more she could take, "Finish." She ordered.

"No." Becca breathed defiantly, something only a few short months ago she couldn't do.

Again, she growled her disapproval. If this weren't so good, she'd have snapped this one's neck for her insolence.

Lifting her head, she said, "Not until you do something for me." Then continued.

Sexual blackmail, she was going to kill her. 'Oh God! No!' She moaned as Becca increased her assault turning this into all out war. 'Oh God!' Willow couldn't think straight, her senses were on sensual overload. It was too much. No, this one wouldn't be killed, not if she could do this to her. Chastised vehemently and forced to do it again and again, yes, but killed, no.

"Say yes."

There was that sound again, disobedience. That was usually met with a proper ripping out of the tongue, but this flapping, shifty tongue, this clever, talented tongue, it was magic, and it had to s-staaaayoohwoweeeee. Before she realized, the vampire found herself breathlessly blurting out, "Yes! Oh, yes!" Not so much about the command, but to the maneuver currently being performed. When she finally caught herself, she reasoned, whatever it was, she wouldn't do it anyway, but if saying yes got her what _she_ was after, if, and when she was satisfied, she would then have _her_ way with insolent pretty.

Switching and repositioning herself but keeping the pressure on Becca creechily kissed the vamp hard and hungry then nuzzled her way across her cheek into thick red hair to chew on an earlobe. "That's my Willow," she whispered. "I love you, now drink," and angled her neck gently pushing Willow's face towards her throat.

Willow was completely confounded. Did she just say she loved you? And this is what she wanted you to do? What the fuck have we been playing at? 'I was going to do this anyway. I prefer the hard way. The fun way. The way with the much fear and the screaming, but this was definitely easier.' She could sense the blood racing through her jugular. She was hungry before this whole wacky upside-down adventure began but now she was thoroughly famished. She wanted it. Only this is what the girl wanted too. She wasn't going to be ordered around. She was master not dog. However, she was also quite unaccustomed to this and beginning to sweat and lose control.

Becca changed her rhythm and pushed yet a new button opening a vista Willow never knew she had. 'OhGodyes!' Her mind screamed. 'No, no. Keep control. You must keep control.' She passed her teeth over the soft flesh of her neck and was barely able to get out. "You want this?"

"Yes." Becca answered.

'Who cares what you want.' She thought near to exploding desperately trying to remain in control yet assert her power, "Then beg me." She ordered.

Not a problem. "Yes, Willow. I want this, please. I need this. I need _you_."

Willow furrowed her brow uncomfortably. What was this...feeling? She tried to push it out of her mind yet it lingered. Still she forged ahead. 'Finally, obedience. That's what I want... and food.' Unable to withstand another moment her features morphed and she hissed with ecstasy. The girl growled her approval and hungry yellow eyes met hungrier yellow eyes as Willow sunk her fangs in deep, greedily drinking of the girl. Any skepticism she may have had fell away as the first real taste rolled over her tongue. She opened her eyes in surprise only to have them roll up into her head with rapture. Her tongue began to tingle as she voraciously feasted becoming invigorated by her essence.

Becca moaned in ecstasy and remembrance, so long, so good. She leaned Willow back against the headboard, the feel of the fangs in her neck and Willowhands upon her flesh made her wild with desire, her mind opening up as pure instinct took over. Willow was bombarded by an abrupt flood of extremely intense images and feelings as she took her in and suddenly it all started to become clear as crystal. Then Becca's rhythm changed again. The grinding and the thrusting and the rubbing became focused and direct and Willow loosened her hold losing herself in the indulgence. At once Becca tilted her neck leaning closer forcing the teeth back in even deeper allowing the blood to flow more rapidly. Willow almost choked as she found herself trying to gasp and swallow at the same time. 'Oh God, what else?' Never ask that. Becca picked up the pace feeling Willow on the edge. To Willow it felt like she was everywhere at once, then finally, she released her, experienced fingers commingled with the right amount of frictions and the crackle of energy; she crested like a tsunami, Becca riding the wave down to the still point and exhaustion.

In the quiet aftermath, Willow still clung to her neck and Becca scooped her up in sturdy arms rolling them over so she could finish her meal at her leisure. She was weak bodied and disjointed lying atop the girl; she hadn't climaxed like that in... Never. Oh, this one was good. This world's her had found a diamond and polished it to perfection.

Thoroughly relaxed she continued her feast carefully listening to the girl's breathing patterns and slight moans of pleasure whenever she increased pressure to draw out the blood. She relished the feel of soft warm hands slowly stroking their way up and down her back, gently caressing her buttocks and lost herself in a dreamlike haze of good. Good mood. Good feel. Good taste. Yet she knew she'd have to stop, stop soon or she would completely drain this one dry before her hunger was sated. Then again, why stop? Why not finish her off? Quell the threat? She was done with her. She got what she wanted and then some. Very very good then some. So finish her and leave her mind commanded, but something at the back of her brain nagged at her. A conscious maybe? No, common sense. If you finish her then what will you have? Positive, she won't be ganging up on you with your other self and the Slayer. Negative, you'll be hungry before you know it and outted into the cold, where once again, it'll be just you. Oh, and double negative, you'll have to flee as the Slayer and the other you will most assuredly come after you for the vengeance thing. Slowly she moved to retract her fangs, release the pressure on the girl's neck.

"No." The girl barked and stopped her by grabbing the back of her head with a still powerful hand, keeping her at her neck. "Finish."

Willow struggled in the iron grip a bit at first but then instinct and gluttony and the insistent spurring on by the girl won out and she complied greedily diving in for more. She suckled 'til she felt the life beneath her finally ebbing, breathing slow then finally stop and the strong hand grow weak and finally fall away to the mattress.

Eventually releasing her grip, she buried her face in the girl's hair completely spent and gorged. Running a sated tongue over her lip, she was intrigued at how it tingled as the last of the spicy life-giving fluid left her taste buds. Oppressive feelings began to weigh her down now like the meal in her belly. 'She wanted this. She made me.' She reasoned to herself closing her eyes unaccustomed to feeling. Leaning up she looked to the girl's face, Becca's face, silent and peaceful. She stroked it. Why did she do it? Why didn't she stop? She could have once the girl weakened. She didn't know but she understood the meaning of the freak connection. Vampire, not vampire. Witch not witch, none of it mattered. Becca was Willow's, heart and soul. It mattered not which one. 'Hers.' She had something and she ruined it _—_ again. Gone was her good mood, swayed like the wand of a pendulum. 'Stupid feelings. Stupid stupid Willow. Stupid girl.' She traced her features running a finger over her pale lips then kissed them. Anger stirred in her breast and she pulled the sheets up around them, cuddling close, taking up her arms, and holding them around herself like when the girl still lived. She would stay with her at least 'til she grew cold.

The minutes ticked forward, two bodies lay entwined, motionless, unbreathing in the bed when suddenly Willow thought she heard something, felt something. No, she was imagining it, wanting it so bad to be true she was now going to drive herself insane over it.

Wait.

There it was again.

She pressed her head tight against Becca's chest. And again. Very faint, but there. She listened as her heart struggled to restart itself unsteady at first, then abruptly tripping into high gear and racing like a freight train. She could hear the slightest whooshes and gurgling grow louder as once empty veins were being pumped full again.

Without warning Becca sat up and gasped, deeply filling her lungs with much needed air tossing Willow away. Disoriented and panting she fell back writhing.

Willow grabbed onto her again, holding her down. "Shhhh." She calmed.

Becca grabbed back and struggled 'til breathing and heart slowed to a steady normal pace and senses returned along with memory of what now seemed like forever and a day to Willow. Becca looked up at Willow, who sported a horrible case of shock face and smiled weakly. "Did I scare big bad Willow good?" She breathed.

Willow's expression changed to one of ill content at the words. She stared down at her. Only innocence reflected back and she realized the error of her way, sneered lasciviously then dropped down joyfully capturing her mouth with her own, kissing her forcefully. Climbing off her, she moved to drape herself across her again burying her face in the girl's hair and nuzzling at her neck ecstatic to feel the robust tremors running through it once more. Willow was happy.

Becca covered them and gently rubbed her back hugging her close. Loving her.

This thought was comforting at first.

'Heart and soul.

It matters not which.

Hers.'

But before long, it became too overwhelming to bear.

'You'll ruin it.

You already ruined it.'

And too soon, Willow pulled away feeling all awkward, sitting up to look for her clothes to leave. Run away.

Becca followed her up, "No, don't leave."

Evil Willoweye was her response.

"If you leave they'll hunt you and stake you."

She scowled. 'They'll try. They always try.'

"It's safe here." She leaned in to nuzzle at her ear, wrapping her arms around her from behind whispering. "And warm. There's food," She rubbed her distended tummy, "and ... me."

Willow tossed her head back, "My pretty."

"Yours." She assured urging her to return to the bed. The face was open, honest, and intense. "Stay, you belong here with me." She pleaded. "Trust me. I'll protect you. Keep you safe. The Slayer won't touch you."

Trust. Safe. The words embedded themselves in her flesh like little stakes. Tempting offer. Willow weighed her ors. Even though the surroundings were gauche, the bed was big and warm and Becca was hot and attentive. The idea of stealing some bottom feeder's stink hole, or finding some chilly, dank crypt or decrepit, condemned building to inhabit for the day really put her off, and now, with such a full tummy she was slow. If she invaded another home, the mortals might fight back or worse, sic the white hats on her. No, here was of the better, for now, and who knows, maybe she--they, could even sway her counterpart her way. Well, obviously, she already swayed that way, but maybe she could persuade her to join her. She allowed Becca to lead her back to bed, pushing her down, draping herself across her. Becca pulled the covers up again and wrapped her arms around her. Willow clung tight seeming to remember this, once... the feel of safe, warm, snuggley and sated. This was the first time in a forever, and the first time ever she felt such stirrings within herself. Feelings of belonging and attachment and even a little jealousy at her other self. She would take the chance. She would trust this one and as she slowly lost her battle with consciousness, she smirked an evil Willowsmirk and announced, "This world's not so stupid after all."

To be continued in Chapter Two


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING:** Vamp Willow/Other, Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Xander

**SUMMARY: **A Vampire Willow is on the loose in Sunnydale Prime. Whatever will she get herself and the Scooby gang into?

**SETTING:** A slightly alternate version of Season 7.

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **AU, language, slanguage, character death, femslash and general wackiness.

* * *

**Stupid World**

_by Eris © 2003 — All rights reserved._

Chapter 2

The sun was up when Buffy and Willow finally made it back to home base.

"My feet are sooo beat. All I wanna do is fall into my bed." Buffy griped.

"I am so there." Willow agreed, her tired brain allowing her lips to speak before it actually realized what they had blurted out then quickly forced to pick up the slack and rewind, "Oh, but not in your bed, in mine."

Buffy smiled soft. "Wil, I get it." She calmed turning the key in the lock.

"Sorry, tired."

"Seconded." Buffy slammed the door behind them.

As they removed their coats and put them on the pegs Willow's brow knit with question at the sight of a foreign coat already on a hook. Buffy didn't notice and moved towards the stairs, the climbing of which seemed like a monumental task.

On the way up, Dawn came bouncing down. "Hey, Buffy. Wil? When'd you get up?"

"No sleep for the weary Wicca." Willow rolled her eyes.

She pursed her lips at the vague. "Okaaay. You better hurry, Buff, Xander will be here in fifteen."

Buffy's face fell, she had completely spaced on today being a workday. "What? No! Wil, make it stop. Bed nice and warm. Do a spell or something and be me for the day?" She groused.

"Yeah, right. You're on your own, Miss I'm-Responsible-for-Molding-a-Whole-Heaping-Lot-of-Young-Lives. Today, I am so blow off chick."

Buffy threw her gimme-a-break face. "Wil, you are never blow-off chick."

She gloated big time brandishing a grin from ear to ear. "I can be when I have a free. No classes today."

Buffy glowered. "Uch, bitch."

She just continued to smile. "Yup, one hundred percent. But a bitch about to hit the oh so cozy hay."

"Buffy, hurry up." Dawn called from the kitchen.

She whimpered and reluctantly trundled down the stairs as Wil ascended to quietly enter her room.

Inside it was dark. It seemed Becca had put a blanket over the window to keep the light out. She had mentioned once not liking the eastern exposure.

Leaning against the dresser, she kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her pants when she noticed something. Something that made her pause. Something that made her breath catch in her throat and her blood stop in her veins. Peering through the dim, she called. "Bec?"

A hand stirred.

"Becca?"

Then slowly a patch of red moved and a body turned revealing a familiar face and an equally familiar voice. "Knew you'd show up before too long. Welcome to the party." There was a tap of the mattress and Becca was shoved to shift over more to make room.

"You! What are you doing here?" She uttered face frozen somewhere between confusion and revulsion.

The vampire raised her brow and cockily replied. "Your girlfriend. What's it look like?"

Willow was so not in the mood for this now. Her eyes became tired angry slits as hostility made its escape. "Get out of that bed!" She barked.

"Awwww, no cuddles?" Then the vampire pouted perplexed and blinked innocently as a thought crossed her mind. 'Not freaked by me? How come?'

At that moment Becca's head sleepily popped up at the ruckus. "Willow?" She rubbed her eyes and looked about.

Two heads snapped round. One perturbed. One smug. Turning back to look over her shoulder at the standing her, the vampire smiled pleasantly, then returned her attention to the girl in the bed putting on a good show. Running her fingers over her lips, she kissed her. "Shhh. Lay back down."

She was hesitant.

"Dooowwn." She accentuated with a tone change midway through.

Becca complied.

Looking back to the other her again, she uttered. "So well trained."

"Get up." Willow growled grouchily.

"However did you do it?"

"Get out of that bed!" She repeated lurching forward, grabbing at her wrist trying to strong-arm her away.

The vamp however snarled and instinctively reacted grabbing back, accidentally slicing open her hand with sharp talon like nails.

"OW!" Willow exclaimed jerking her hand away, a trickle of blood flowing from her wound. Looking up from her injury, straight at the vampire she squinted in anger, "You...!"

Vamp Willow pursed her lips affecting innocentface. "Oopsie."

Incensed Willow's eyes immediately turned black and the room went cold. She raised her hand a bolt flying from her fingertips hitting her double square throwing her back into the wall with a loud clatter and thump as she fell to the floor in a heap.

The impact knocked the blanket from the window and brilliant beams of sunlight came streaming in to envelop her.

"Shit!" She squealed instantly rolling out of the direct light as the smoke began to billow. Patting at herself for reassurance, she looked up quirking an eyebrow from her spot on the rug. "So not nice. Becca, freaking, relax her."

Becca jumped up and went over to Willow. She tried to attend to her hand.

Only Willow grabbed her first performing an impromptu visual exam. "Sweetie, you okay?" She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No no, why would she?"

"Hello, vampi_—_oh, yeah." Willow looked to the recovering her. "Is she?_—_"

Becca shook her head. "Different one."

"Really? Wow!"

She then kissed her. "Thank you."

"Wha? Why?"

"For getting her for me."

"Getting her? For...what? Bec, I didn't."

Becca stared at her perplexed. "If you...But she's..."

"Exactly." She nodded.

They looked to the vampire who had gotten up and was wrapping the sheets around her and crawling back into the bed.

Willow marched over, snatching up some articles of clothing off the floor. "Get out of that bed and get dressed." She tossed the clothes at her.

"Hey, rude much." The vamp sneered.

"You haven't seen rude yet."

The vampire looked around her double to the girl. "Becca, handle this." She droned.

Becca moved to her Willow again, took her by the hand and spun her about. "Willow don't be angry—"

"Yeah, don't be angry." She mocked as she put on her clothes.

"I invited her to stay." Becca finished.

"You let her in the house?"

"Noo. But I don't want her to leave."

The vamp finished pulling on her top and noted it was a bit tight due to her full tummy. "Mmm, such a tasty pretty." Then slunk over to them, to Becca, to hang on her. "How 'bout we all just chill? More zees to be had..." She reached a hand out to try to stroke Willow's face, "...And who knows what else?"

Willow pulled away. "Ick factor, no."

She smiled enticingly crinkling her nose and giggled. "You know you wanna."

"With myself? I think not. I told you before."

'Ah, that answered that.' "Not me, but sure you do. No weirdness. Familiar." She purred at the possibilities.

All of a sudden, there was a pounding at the door. "WIL! Wil! What's going on in there?" The door swung open and there stood Buffy with a hand over her eyes. "Okay, God, I hope everyone's decent. Tell me now coz the hand's coming down."

Vamp Willow spun Becca around in front of her as a shield wary at the sight of the Slayer 'til she noticed that she had her eyes covered.

"Buffy, it's okay." Willow assured.

Buffy peeked around her fingers her face dropping as quickly as her hand. Her eyes danced between the two Willows. "Ohhhh, great, I'm so tired I'm hallucinating."

Willow shook her head. "No, your not."

Buffy's jaw went slightly slack. "She's back?"

"No. New."

"New? Like Becca new?"

"No. New new."

"New new? As in another new?"

"Yup." Willow nodded.

"Aw, crap." She rubbed her temples as they suddenly began to throb.

The vampire had stopped cowering behind Becca and was now taking a good hard look at this world's Slayer while listening to the babble. In the park she was too surprised to notice, that and the Slayer was bundled up. This filly wasn't the mirror image of her arch nemesis. This was a snip of a girl. Soft with carefully primped and streaked hair, designer fashion with non-sensible shoes, looking quite young and carefree. No visible scars or coarse lines revealing the hardship a short but intense life of fighting and misery had left.

She observed the exchange between her double and the deadly one finding the dynamic intriguing, alluring and even a little arousing. Feeling pangs of jealousy she tightened her grip on Becca patience wearing thin and finally piped up. "If someone woulda told me the Slayer was retarded on this world I woulda come ages ago."

"Zip it," came an echoed response from the duo.

All at once, Dawn called up from downstairs. "Buffy! Xander's honking."

"Shoot." She fidgeted. "What are we gonna do with her?"

They looked to her self indulgently rubbing herself up and down on Becca.

"She's not going anywhere." Buffy remarked eyebrows raised.

"Definitely, nope." Willow pouted.

Then exchanged a look and in unison again said. "Basement."

* * *

In the basement, Vamp Willow sat and glowered. What was she doing? She played at the manacle about her wrist. Chained to the wall in the Slayer's basement. She must truly be mental. Maybe she should have resisted. ...A little harder, but where would that have gotten her? The witch was impressively strong and she could still feel the daylight spell warm on her skin like an afterglow. The Slayer had backed her double to toss her down here straight away before she left. Yet, it was Becca who had pleaded her side and talked Willow into relenting. She sighed. Her double was way too prudy. After all her girlfriend's gentle persuading, she really meant what she said. Who knew no truly meant no? She shifted on the cot sleepy and bored and alone. Her pretty had offered to keep watch over her but her double declined emphatically and bid the girl away casting a boundary spell. She was not getting out of the basement 'til she was let out. Maybe there was something to this magic thing? Lying down she ran a finger over her lips then turned on her side and closed her eyes dejectedly. She'd keep working on this world's her.

* * *

"I can't just turn her away." Becca argued.

"Why not?"

She frowned. "You know why. She's you."

"She's not me."

"You know what I mean."

"She'll hurt you, you need to be mean." Willow encouraged.

"To you?" She pouted swexily.

"_You_ know what _I_ mean." She stroked her with a cheeky smile. "This is nirvana for you, isn't it?"

She just smiled coyly.

"You do know she can't stay."

Becca raised her brow. "What? Why?"

"As much as I'd like her to stay too, she's gotta go back to her world, sweetie."

"...But, she's orphaned like me. You can't just impose her on some unsuspecting world. They won't survive her. I know how to handle her. Temper her." She nuzzled her softly. "Thanks to you."

* * *

The vampire watched intently as Becca came down the stairs. "Oooo, you look almost as yummy in clothes..." She leered lasciviously. "...But you know, you needn't have dressed for breakfast. I'm just gonna eat you right here." She reached for her but was stopped by the chains and growled. "Unacceptable." 

"Patience, love." She cooed and produced the key.

"Been more than patient."

She looked at her and just shook her head. "You did this to yourself."

She smiled and feigned shock face. "Uh-uhh."

"Yuh-huh." Becca nodded and kneeled beginning to undo the cuffs. "You had a free ride upstairs. Coulda stayed in the big warm bed with me_—_us_—_"

"And I pushed." She pouted swexily playing it for all it was worth.

Becca nodded. "You pushed."

"I like to push." She pursed her lips innocently.

"I know, but you see where it got you?"

Her face fell and Becca thought she looked like an angry child who was about to throw a tantrum upon not getting her way.

"There." Becca continued upon removing the chains. She rubbed her wrists gently, unthinkingly as no circulation would be restored by her actions.

Willow reached out for her pulling her in joyously. She surprised herself at how easily she became accustomed to and craved companionship, especially this one's. She missed her Xander sometimes, mostly when she was pent up or frustrated or just wanted to hit something. Yet somehow, once she had been turned and had him, truly had him, the thrill was gone. She liked how this one was warm, like prey, and even though she didn't struggle to escape or scream and reek of the fear aphrodisiac, she felt the same fleshly excitement as if she were stalking and killing.

Becca laid her head in her lap hugging at her waist and ran her fingers up and down a leg.

Willow stroked her hair and drifted away on thought. She had killed more people than she could remember, taken whomever she pleased and terrorized whenever she felt like it, but this was the first time anyone had ever given themselves to her freely. She liked it, got off on it. Pulling the girl up she kissed her hungrily tasting her double on her lips.

Becca moved to sit next to her on the cot then tugged at her.

Willow stood, pushed her back then straddled her lap pawing at her, resuming the kissage, but Becca stopped her with a firm finger pressed against her lips.

She raised an eyebrow then playfully tried to suck on her finger but Becca pulled it away and she put on a vexed expression at being denied.

Becca just smiled, licked her lips and blinked, then slowly, seductively brushed her hair back and pulled her collar away exposing her neck.

Willow's brow rose with interest, she pursed her lips running a gluttonous tongue over them. Meeting the girl's gaze, they shared a moment before she took Becca in her arms and let her fangs descend. Leaning in she kissed her starting at her cheek slowly making her way down her neck. She licked at it then gently blew on it.

Becca gasped ever so slightly and tensed beneath her.

Willow then reached up and ran her hand through her hair at the back of her head grabbing a big handful and slowly tilted her head back. Licking at her jugular, she finally felt the spot she wanted and bit down.

Becca whimpered but a moment then began to moan amorously.

Minutes passed as Willow drank deep of her life-giving essence and her tongue soon began to tingle. The flavor was better than any old burba weed or locust grass additives she thought as she proceeded to suckle.

"Becca, are you coming?" Willow called from upstairs.

The vampire stopped drinking, removed her fangs, leaned back and sighed. "Your master's voice."

"Your voice." Becca rubbed her tummy. "Enough?"

"For now." She smiled and nodded.

Becca hugged her close and moved to stand bringing her up with her in strong arms and a happy growl.

Willow giggled like never before and clung to her friskily. "Let's get out of here...go have some new fun."

"In time."

Once upstairs Willow asked. "Is she?"

"Sated." Becca nodded with a cheery peck on the cheek.

The vampire emerged from the basement and made her way to the living room. Spying her double she remarked, "Hi honey. How was your day?" Then fell back into the overstuffed chair throwing her legs over the armrest.

"Did you sleep okay?" Willow asked.

"Bad me, trapping me in the basement. If we weren't sisters I'd be mad." She half joked.

"Yee-ah, look, we got off on the wrong foot this morning." Willow began sitting on the armrest. "I was really tired_—_"

"And I was with your girlfriend."

"Okay, not helping." Willow replied trying to keep an open mind.

"Not trying. Bored now. Let's go have some fun."

"Fun later. Serious talk now." She tried to focus her.

The vamp looked to the girlfriend. "Becca you promised."

"Patience." She reiterated backed up by a finger to her lips and a point to Willow.

"We need to discuss you. Obviously, this isn't your world. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to scare up some fun." She quipped stroking Becca's arm looking for attention.

Becca and Willow exchanged a look and waited for the more to follow.

When Becca didn't respond as she wanted Vamp Willow glanced between the two taking in their that's-not-good-enough-of-an-answer faces and finally offered up. "Were gonna leave without me. Not nice."

They shared an eyebrow quirk.

"Who." Willow asked beginning to grind her teeth.

"Who else? All our do goodie-goodie friends."

Willow sighed at the vague.

"Didn't want to leave." The vampire continued with a shrug and pouted. "I liked my world. Shaped it to my liking. No real reason to want to leave, especially for here. Stupid world. Too bright, too happy, too cold.

Willow tried to refocus here once more. "Okay, so how did you get here?"

She thought for a moment. Should she tell? So far this evening her double was being more amenable and not judgmental like this morning. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed. "Magic crystal ride." She finally revealed pulling the crystal from her pocket, holding it up examining it. "One way trip. Battery dead." Then tossed it to her twin. "Fun now?"

Willow caught it and examined it. "Oh my." Her eyes went wide and she stood.

"What?" Becca's brow furrowed at the gem as she rose moving in for a closer look.

"A Castigan gem." She had read about them but never seen one before.

"The rarest of the rare." The vampire announced drolly sitting up now too.

"I take it we won't be finding any the easy way?" Becca surmised.

"If at all." Willow added. She twirled the damaged gem fascinated and crossed over to the desk for her laptop. "We'll have to talk to Giles."

"Gilesy boy? Hahahaha!" The two stared at the vampire who was in cryptic hysterics rolling about on the chair. "Sshhhh, secret." She smiled mischievously and giggled.

Willow shook her head. "I don't think I wanna know." Then sat focusing on her screen.

"Okay okay." She called out disappointed in her living counterpart. "He's the one I got that one from."

"Oh," Willow replied before thinking, then, "OH, ours should be able to_—_"

"Nope." She halted.

They raised their brows at the cryptic.

"World gone." The vampire pursed her lips and gestured. "_—_poof."

Willow's eyes went wide. "What did you do?"

"Not my doing." She playfully crossed her unbeating heart. "Honest."

Willow got up and paced about thinking aloud speaking to no one in particular. "So we can't send you back..."

"Duh, deaf much. No_—_ back_—_ to go_—_ to." The vampire reiterated accentuating each word.

They looked to her wearied.

"What?" She crossed her heart again impishly and changed the subject. "Sides don't wanna leave now. Decided I like it here." Then got up and sauntered over to Becca running her hand up her stomach. "It's safe, food's pretty and there's fun to be had. Now. Let's go already."

A sudden thought came to Willow. "You haven't done anything yet?" She eyed her skeptically. "Have you?" There was no way of telling how long she had been here before Dawn mistakenly picked her up. "You haven't_—_"

"Been bad?" She enriched cheekily. "Nope. Found something more good." She hung on Becca pulling her like an anxious child then turned to Willow with a coy giggle and extended a hand. "Let's play." She wanted to make up for this morning.

"In a minute." Willow replied refocused on her computer and the challenge of the gem.

The vamp frowned and stomped her foot at being rebuffed. She was truly trying. Looking up at her gal toy, she asked. "When did I become all stodgy?"

"Stodgy?" Willow looked up at that, it was enough to get her attention. She took offense at that word. If she would have called her geeky, nerdy or even, God forbid, fuzzy, she would have ignored it, but dull didn't sit well with her. She wasn't stodgy. Giles was stodgy. She shot back with her own question. "When did I give up on challenge?"

The vamp stared at her quizzically. The words sat funny with her.

Just then.

"Willow! Willow!" Dawn called out as she bounded into the house, and spying Becca and Willow over by the sofa headed straight for them.

They turned to look at her when from over by the desk came. "Dawnie, what is it!"

The girl spun about eyes wide with excitement to see yet another Willow. It was true. She glanced back and forth between the two. "Awww, this is so kewl." She gushed.

Buffy followed up the rear with Xander closing the door. "Dawn, stop being spastic girl." She huffed and threw down her keys and bag.

"Excuse me, but I never got to see Willow's vampy double." She reminded.

"And she's even more unnerving now then she was back then." Xander sounded, eyes glued to her clothes and hair thinking how far their Willow had come in four years.

"Xander!" The vampire purred sweetly surprised to see he was alive and well and disappointingly oh so human, but it had been so long since she had seen him she didn't care. She just wanted to look at him and touch him and, well... have him.

"Xander, she's not the same one." Buffy announced.

"You know, together they don't look exactly the same." Dawn noted moving in to scrutinize the Willow with Becca.

"No, they wouldn't...exactly." Buffy said.

The vampire's eyes brightened as she followed the conversation. "So... there's... more of me?"

"Us." Willow corrected.

"A lot." Becca whispered.

"...She'll be all seventeeny 'til she dusts." Buffy finished with a frown.

She smiled at the thought. "More mes as a vampire..."

"Not here, not never, Vampirella." Buffy piped up.

She frowned irritably at the slayer.

Buffy folded her arms. "It's time you go bye-bye, now. Wil?" She looked over her shoulder to the other girl.

"Um, right..." Willow began and crinkled her nose, "there's a hitch."

"A hitch?" Buffy's face fell. "Please tell me it's an I-just-need-to-gather-myself-to-do-this hitch, and not an, oops-I-forgot-to-tell-you-I-have-a-deadly-undead-sister-who-now-needs-a-place-to-crash hitch."

Willow just kinda furrowed her brow and chewed her lip. She then smiled weakly and replied. "Why should you have exclusive rights to the bizarro sister franchise? No offense, Dawnie."

"Ohhhh." Buffy groaned and held her head in her hands. She was so tired and this day was not ending well.

"We're gonna have to consult Giles."

The vamp disliked being talked around and glowered at Dawn who was in her face now attempting to discern the minute differences between the girls.

"This is amazing." She remarked and reached out to touch her.

Vampire Willow hissed and faux bit at her hand. Dawn jumped back with a squeal and the vamp chuckled as everyone in the room tensed and Becca touched her waist from behind. "Oooo, scary." She wriggled her fingers in jest. "Calm down, kitten, you're not even an appetizer, sides, fed already." She turned to Becca falling into the crook of her arm and stroked her face. "Someone knows their manners."

Xander's jaw fell slightly open at the interaction of the demons. They were very familiar for that not being Becca's vampire, a little too overly familiar he felt for Willow to be so calm. "Wil?" He quirked an eyebrow at her for an explanation.

Willow threw him her Xander-damn-it-don't-make-me-explain-this-now face then just rolled her eyes, threw up her hands and shook her head. In all honesty, it truly didn't bother her. Yes, it was one truly messed situation but Becca wasn't cheating, it was she after all, and Becca loved only her. All the hers, but _her_ especially, so she was secure with her relationship.

The vampire looked to him. "Awww, don't be jealous, baby." Then crossed over to him eyeing him tip to toe. "Geez, you grew up..." she commented with a playful smirk and a poke to the midsection adding. "...And out, old man."

She was just about to creechily attach herself to him but instead he put a hand on his gut and looked himself up and down all self consciousy and flippantly retorted. "Really? Well... well... Too bad we can't say the same about you. Puberty fairie's sidestepped your crypt the last four years or so now hasn't she?" Punctuated with a nod and a smirk of his own.

The vampire glowered at his unkind words and looked to her other self, not that she hadn't noticed already, then down at herself hissing at him all hurtlike now. She was only playing. Why was he so sensitive? She was going to give him a piece of her mind when Willow finally piped up stepping in. "Okay guys! Xander! Wi-other me! Chill." She put her hands on the disgruntled vamp to calm her and steer her clear of trouble, but she was over this scene and pulled away heading for the door.

"Outta here." Looking over her shoulder, she called. "Becca."

Only to be halted in her tracks by Buffy. "Hold up there, Skankahontas." She began with a hand to her chest. "You're coming with us."

The vampire eyed the hand on her personage indignant then raised her eyes to meet Buffy's.

They were cold, stern and meant business.

She had seen that look up close once before yet this slayer stood calmly and suddenly there was a silent battle raging between the two for dominance. Surprised, Willow eventually found herself the one to yield, she held her tongue and let the anger seep through her eyes as her response.

To be continued in Chapter Three


End file.
